


Черный-черный член

by Noctis_Karell



Category: Naruto
Genre: Banter, Drabble, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Male Slash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 08:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13209408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_Karell/pseuds/Noctis_Karell
Summary: Черный-черный дилдо все-таки влез в задницу. Саске старался, но не учел одного: не все искусственные члены предназначены для жопы.





	Черный-черный член

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается АлКошка

Черный-черный дилдо все-таки влез в задницу. Саске старался, но не учел одного: не все искусственные члены предназначены для жопы.   
Правда, в начале это было даже приятно. Внутренности сотрясала размеренная дрожь, а член встал по стойке "смирно". Саске метался по кровати, влажными руками цепляясь за простыни. Наслаждение нарастало, а негроподобный любовник и не думал останавливаться. Вначале Саске хотел просто вытащить эту хреновину, но потерпел неудачу. Потом еще одну. Черный хуй намертво застрял внутри, даже не думая вылезать наружу. Впрочем, внутрь он тоже не двигался.   
Счастье после успеха, охватившее Саске, сменилось легким ужасом. Член внутри него вибрировал, постепенно переставая доставлять удовольствие, сменяемое легкой болью. Даже член опал от подобных, не самых приятных, ощущений.   
Надо было звать на помощь. Возможно, Саске справился бы с позором и в раскорячку дошел бы до больницы, но при попытке встать ноги подкосились, и он упал на кровать. Зря он думал, что пропихнуть эту елду глубже уже невозможно.   
Кишки планомерно сводило судорогой. Святые демоны, что же ему делать? К тому же член вошел так глубоко, что его собственные пальцы уже не могли подцепить кончик. Оставалось одно...  
Сложив печати в призыве, Саске вызвал змею. Та с удивлением и сарказмом что-то прошипела по поводу увиденной картины, но Саске не стал ее слушать.  
\- К Наруто. Пусть придет. Срочно, - обрывисто произнес он, чувствуя, что внутри все уже горит огнем. Да чтоб он еще раз связался с этой херовиной!   
Змея исчезла. Оставалось только дождаться появления лучшего друга. И попытки объяснить тому, почему черный вибрирующий хуй оказался в его заднице.  
  
Наруто явился даже быстрее, чем Саске предполагал. Распахнув дверь в комнату, тот замер на пороге, смотря на стонущего от переполняющих ощущений друга.  
\- Вытащи, - прошелестел Саске, давясь всхлипом.  
\- Как оно в тебе вообще оказалось?  
\- Какая на хуй разница, - простонал он, - главное, что еще немного и от моих кишков почти ничего не останется.   
Для Наруто это было призывом к действию. Все еще со смущенным лицом он подошел к кровати.   
\- А как?  
\- Придумай что-нибудь, - в отчаянии взмолился Саске.  
\- Тогда терпи.  
Горячие руки развели его ноги в стороны, обнажая заинтересованному взгляду черную затычку, видневшуюся из жопы. Наруто осторожно коснулся ее пальцами, и Саске чуть не взвыл.  
\- Терпи, я сказал! - сурово произнес Наруто, стараясь растянуть двумя пальцами дырку, чтобы подцепить объект самоебли.   
Наконец у него получилось, и Саске почувствовал, что сейчас его разорвет пополам от наполненности. И в то же время это снова вызвало возбуждение. Его член поднялся и заинтересованно уставился на Наруто. Тот, будто вообще не сомневаясь в своих действиях, потянул резиновое хуйло наружу. Оно поддалось, и Саске наконец-то перестал ощущать, что кишкам скоро придет пиздец.   
\- А тебе нравится, я смотрю, - Наруто улыбнулся хитрой улыбкой и снова загнал член внутрь. Саске показалось, что он готов кончить только от этого, даже не прикасаясь к своему достоинству.   
\- Точно нравится, - Наруто сделал еще несколько возвратно-поступательных движений, и когда сперма залила живот Саске, с силой выдернул из него дилдо. - Ты в курсе, что твоя растраханная дырка возбуждает?   
Вот чего уж Саске точно не думал, что Наруто мог задумываться о таких вещах. Тот всю жизнь носился за девчонками, а на парней даже не смотрел.  
\- Хочу увидеть, как из нее будет вытекать моя сперма, - не церемонясь, Наруто просто стащил с себя штаны, обнажая член, который был чуть меньше резинового хуя.  
\- Ты что делать собрался? - подозрительно спросил Саске.  
\- Выебать тебя как следует, чтобы больше не было мыслей в себя всякую дрянь пихать.  
Надо было признаться, что "всякая дрянь" прекрасно его растянула, поэтому проникновение горячего члена Наруто Саске воспринял спокойно. Может быть, в другое время за такие поползновения он и навешал бы другу люлей, но не сейчас, когда тело все еще отходило от мощного оргазма, не желая даже лишний раз двигаться.   
Но когда Наруто вошел в него под каким-то немыслимом углом, Саске вскрикнул от прокатившейся по телу истоме. Наруто зарычал, оскалив зубы, и Саске обнаружил, что клыки у того удлинились, а в бедра впивается что-то острое. Видимо, когти.   
Наверное, нужно было сказать, чтобы Наруто держал себя в руках, но Саске не стал. Помимо дилдо у него всегда была странная мечта оказаться под девятихвостым. Ну и что, что зоофилия? Зато сколько ощущений это сулило, Саске даже представить не мог.   
Наруто просунул внутрь палец, заставляя Саске задохнуться от ощущений. И от мысли, что коготь в любой момент может порвать его на хрен.   
\- Ты мазохист, я смотрю. Любишь боль, Саске? - Наруто пропихнул в задницу второй палец. Ощущения были похожи на те, которые он испытал с дилдо, но намного круче.  
\- Наверное, да... - Саске сомневался в этом, но получалось, что так оно и было. Ему нравилось ощущать в себе движение члена и пальцев. Нравилась боль, которая поднимала возбуждение до неведомых вершин.   
\- Тогда мы поладим, - усмехнувшись, ответил Наруто, резко задвигая ему. Саске выгнуло дугой, и он почувствовал, что еще немного и он кончит во второй раз. Точно так же, даже не прикасаясь рукой к члену.   
\- Наруто, - выдохнул он, ощущая, что экстаз достиг своего пика.   
Внутри разлилось теплое и приятное, а следом за этим Саске с мучительным стоном кончил. Наруто, не торопясь выходить из него, упал сверху, прижавшись лицом в шее.  
\- Когда-нибудь я вставлю тебе плаг и заставлю проходить с ним несколько часов, чтобы моя сперма была в тебе. А потом я возьму тебя. Знаешь, это лучшая смазка.  
\- Обещаешь? - Саске уже мысленно прощался с черным дилдо, хотя если бы не оно, то вряд ли случилось что-то подобное. Секса с Наруто Саске не представлял. Хотя и хотел, что уж тут говорить.  
\- И я запрещаю тебе прикасаться к себе до того момента, как я разрешу.  
От этих слов Саске вздрогнул. Если бы не усталость, то его член опять бы встал.   
\- А если ты посмотришь на кого-то, то тебе будет очень-очень больно. Хотя, боюсь, что тебе это понравится.   
\- Если только с тобой.   
Саске уже не жалел, что затеял всю эту затею с черным хуем. В конце концов, это же привело его к мечте, о которой он даже думать боялся.   
\- А в образе Лиса ты меня трахнешь?   
\- Посмотрим на твое поведение, - хмыкнул Наруто и чувствительно прикусил ему шею, - но учти, мало тебе не покажется.  
И Саске улыбнулся, веря этому обещанию.


End file.
